Treehouse Loving
by Satoshi-sama
Summary: First story of what will be a two parter. What 'really' happened when Drake and Josh were trapped in the treehouse by Megan? Semi-explicit M/M sex scene, boy on boy loving. D/J


I do not own Drake and Josh nor make any money from these stories :)

Warnings: M/M, Semi-explicit sex scene between two teenage boys

Parings: Drake/Josh

THIS STORY SWITCHES SECOND PERSON FROM DRAKE TO JOSH THEN BACK AGAIN. VIEWPOINT OF SAID PERSON WILL BE IN CAPS.

TREEHOUSE LOVIN

DRAKE

Drake Parker was used to his and Josh's little sister Megan pranking them and pulling stunts on them to mess with their minds. But THIS was ridiculous! And it had started with a model rocket Josh's grammy sent him..

*FLASHBACK*

_Drake had just invited Josh on a double with him and two hot blonde twins and both sat on the couch, the box containing said model rocket held on Josh's lap. Drake took it pretending to scoff._

_"Model rocket _ _ Oooh."_

_"Yeah it's so dumb." Josh said lamely._

_"Launches upwards at ninety miles per hour." The dark haired teen said, trying to be casual although his body language screamed he wanted to build it. Drake swallowed glancing from the tv back to the rocket.._

_"Wanna build it?" He asked._

_"So much." Josh replied._

*FLASHBACK END*

Megan had come in their room to make fun of them for playing with model rockets but she agreed to help them assemble it. The rocket accidentally launched out their window, blowing up the neighbor's kid's treehouse.

The three had gotten shackled into rebuilding the kid's treehouse. Drake had helped Josh pull the fourth wall up and screw it in place but he forgot to saw out the door hole…which Josh spazzed out about. Drake didn't see why his bro got so furious. In HIS mind Josh should have reminded him to cut it open. So when Megan had found out she refused to give them any tools, unplugged the power screwdriver and left somewhere without telling them where or when she was returning. They had been cooped up for two hours and Drake was going absolutely crazy!

"Dude, will you sit down?" Josh asked tiredly and with a hint of irritation in his voice. Watching Drake pace restlessly was making him motion sick.

"I can't help it! I'm bored!' Drake shot back stopping and running his fingers through his silky dar red hair. His frustrated eyes fell on Josh who sat leaning back against the wall, eyes shut and he took the moment to observe Josh's newly toned and tall form. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, Josh was hot now and when Drake had first seen him in that tool belt he had wanted to jump him. He was sure he was bi but for some reason Josh was the only male he had ever been attracted too. Well..minus the brief experimentation Drake's bandmate Trevor had talked him into a few years ago. Trevor actually had been the first and only person he had ever had sex with so now he wasn't sure WHAT he was, straight, gay etc. But he didn't care much, those were labels and one of the fun things about being a musician was he could explore a bit of everything.

Trevor had been good, real good, especially considering he was an idiot but now staring at Josh's body Drake couldn't help feeling like the taller boy would be different, better. Josh was his constant. Even though Drake hadn't wanted Josh as a step-brother at first Josh had quickly become everything to Drake. Even when the two attempted to spend time apart they became jealous and/or anxious. Did he love Josh? Romantically? Drake thought a bit more. If they became lovers or boyfriends it wouldn't be wrong or illegal, they weren't related by blood. He decided now would be the perfect time to find out his feelings.

JOSH

Josh was tired and hungry and mad. He couldn't believe Megan had actually trapped them up here. After having been so close to Drake for so long Josh was attuned to him so he knew when Drake stopped pacing and stood still. he cracked open his eyes a tiny bit so to Drake it would look like his eyes were still shut. He felt a strange feeling in his heart when he saw Drake eyeing him thoughtfully. The look in his bro's dark brown eyes was lust mixed with confusion and thoughtfulness. In all honesty Josh had been in love with Drake since the day they became step-brothers but he had carefully hidden his feelings, believing Drake to be straight. Even his relationship with Mindy was a sham, he wasn't gay or straight or bi. He was in love with Drake because of who Drake was and what he meant to him. Gender didn't matter to him at all when it came to Drake.

"You can stop staring Man." He murmured, opening his eyes. He wasn't surprised or caught off guard when he saw Drake kneeling in front of him, leaning in so their faces were close. Josh prided himself on being one of the ONLY people Drake ever let close and he was the only person Drake not only let touch him but sought it out. Even when their dad or mom tried to hug him Drake would either politely shrug away or suffer it briefly.

"You can kiss me you know." Josh said casually, watching for a reaction. Relief and hope rose within him as he saw delight and excitement flash and then Drake leaned foreword, pressing his mouth to Josh's hard. Josh wrapped his arms around the more slender teen and dragged Drake into his lap. He noticed the sweet, melon taste on Drake's soft lips and laughed to himself. It figured Drake would use flavored lip balm.

DRAKE

Drake was in absolute heaven. He had imagined what it would be like to kiss Josh but the reality was a hundred times better. Kissing Josh felt..right, he felt content and relaxed. He recognized and accepted that he was in fact in love with Josh. Never had he felt this..whole with any girl he had kissed or Trevor whom he had given his virginity too. There was just one thing he wanted to change and that was Josh was being gentle and hesitant. Nobody except Drake and Trevor knew but Drake loved being as submissive as possible. He had let Trevor take control, reassured by the older teen promising to be careful and to teach him. The domination was an incredible turn on. Drake knew people assumed him confident, optimistic, lucky and charismatic but inside he was insecure and guarded. For him to give up control of himself was the best release ever.

"I want you. Do you want me?" He asked breathlessly, pulling back. Panting Josh nodded and Drake lay on his back, tugging Josh on top of him. Josh still looked hesitant and shy and Drake growled.

"It's not my first time..with a guy. Actually I have only slept with ONE other person." He said and grinned internally when he saw the predictable flash of jealousy and anger in Josh's dark eyes.

"Who?"

"Trevor. He was good, very dominating and it drove me wild. But it's ok if your shy or nervous." Drake said pretending to sound admiring of Trevor. Josh growled, pinning Drake's hands by his head before crushing their mouths together. He nipped Drake's lower lip and thrust his tongue inside, grinding their erections together forcefully. When the fierce kiss parted Drake moaned, lips throbbing and his erection now straining against his boxers and jeans. He could tell Josh was aroused as well and shifted, pushing Josh back. He unbuckled Josh's belt and unzipped his pants, reaching inside and pulling Josh's rock hard and warm erection forth. Josh groaned, biting his lower lip.

JOSH.

Josh would never belief anything could feel as wonderful as Drake's hot, talented mouth closing around his erection. Reaching out he gently sifted his hands through silky dark red and thrust gently into the warm, wet mouth. Drake sucked and very lightly scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin making Josh growl and jerk his hips up. Just before he would have cum he forced Drake's head back.

"I want you. Ok?" He asked and Drake nodded working at his own jeans. Josh reached out to help and finally Drake lay beneath him legs spread and bare. Josh studied his body admiringly. Drake was shorter and more slender than most guys their age but to Josh he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Am I..ok?" Drake asked hesitantly, for once losing his confidence as Josh stared down at his body. Josh smiled, meeting his eyes.

"No your not ok. Your perfect." He said, not caring how cheesy the words were. He held his fingers up and Drake sucked them into his mouth eagerly, shuddering in desire as he tasted the salt and sweet of Josh's skin. He lapped and sucked on the fingers and Josh pulled them free, leaning down and gently starting to slide one inside Drake's hole.

The shorter teen gasped, stiffening briefly and Josh paused in concern. He was met by a reassuring but slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Trevor was my first and only and that was a few years ago. Just bear with me." He said softly and focused on trying to relax. Josh's hand wrapped around his erection and he leaned down taking Drake into his mouth while gently working his finger in deeper. And to his delight Drake started relaxing and didn't seem to notice when Josh penetrated him with two more fingers and started scissoring and stretching. He moved his fingers in deeper feeling..

"Fuck!" Drake shrieked, arching upwards wildly, hands scrabbling at the wooden floor. Pulling his fingers out Josh spat on his hand, using it to lubricate his cock before he started to slowly press it inside Drake.

DRAKE

Although stretched and ready it still hurt and Drake whimpered slightly as Josh thrust in a bit deeper, trying to be gentle. And then Drake's eyes flew open when Josh took one of his hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing it.

"It's gonna sound corny as hell but I love you Drake. So much. Even if you drive me crazy or give me stomachaches or headaches..I wouldn't have it any other way." He breathed and was suddenly fully sheathed within Drake. After a few moments the smaller of the two growled.

"Move Josh!" He demanded and felt Josh pulled out slowly and then thrust back in. Drake's head fell back, mouth open as his newfound lover moved in and out of him in slow, even strokes.

"Harder!" He ordered, wrapping his legs around Josh and he whined in pleasure when Josh obeyed, sliding in and out of him fast and hard. Josh shifted and stabbed that bundle of nerves deep within Drake's body that made him go wild. He thrust in time with Josh, panting and writhing as pure pleasure coursed his body like a bolt of electricity. More! He needed more!

So when Josh started toying with his nipples and jerking his cock while slamming HIS cock into Drake's prostate repeatedly Drake lost his mind. They moved together faster and harder, one entity like they always had been. Drake and Josh weren't TWO people. Nobody thought of just Drake or just Josh. They were as close as two people could be and now Drake could feel that pressure coiling within his lower body.

"J..Josh I..I love you..fuck I love you!" He gasped. A few more swift strokes of Josh's hand and cock and Drake exploded, bucking upwards as he spent himself in Josh's hand and between their bodies. The release caused Drake to tighten around Josh who froze as he came hard with a long moan. Shivering with leftover pleasure Josh caught his breath and carefully pulled free of Drake, pulling the shorter teen into his arms and kissing him silly. Drake tiredly opened his mouth and accepted the kiss.

"I'm tired." He mumbled and was asleep just like that. Josh grinned when he thought what Megan's reaction would be when she let them out and he decided all was fair in love..and prank wars.

THE END.


End file.
